3 in the morn
by acemaclove88
Summary: A cute Jate fluff story. umm its rated T for now, however if i decide to go ahead and continue it, there will be SMUTT!


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, AND CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN LOST...

FIRST FANFIC EVER. go easy, i know its not amazing but eh i thought i would try.

takes place after "What kate did"

Kate stumbled into the caves and saw Jack hunched over sorting out the medical supplies. It seemed as though jack hadnt noticed she was there so she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Jack was in deep thought when all of a sudden he felt somthing on his shoulder. He tensed thinking it was already about 3 in the morning, who could be up at this hour? Slowly he turned around and was met with the beautiful green eyes of Kate. However he slowly became concerned as he looked at her. Her face was pale and her whole body was trembling. Without saying a word Jack led her over to his cot and motioned for her to sit down. He brought the torche he was using as light over to where she was sitting and set it down. Just as he did however, she let out a small whimper and buried her head in her hands and began to slowly rock herself back and forth. Jack gently grasped her shoulders and turned her around facing away from the light. He kneeled down in front of her and pried her hands away from her head.

"kate? Kate whats wrong?" he said gently. All he got in response was a whimper. "Kate, come on, i cant help you if you dont tell me whats going on."

Kate whimpered again but quietly said: "I have Migraines"

Jack nodded "Kate did you walk here all the way from the beach? Alone?"

"Yeah, i had to find you Jack, I ...I just couldnt take it anymore" She cried out

Jack sighed and pulled her into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth trying to comfort her. "Shhh, Im here, Shhh. Just try and calm down okay? Shhh" he whispered into her ear.

after a few minutes kates cries subsided and all he heard were whimpers. he pulled back and quietly said "i need to ask you somthing things and take a look at you alright?" kate nodded

"Go ahead and lay down" kate did as she was told and he sat on side of the bed and looked down at her. "How long have you had the migrain?"

"um since around 3 o'clock yesterday" She said

Jack was floored, he couldnt believe she waited his long to come see him despite the fact that just 2 days ago she had proceeded to kiss him and then run away. they hadnt talked since but going that long with a migraine is pure torture.

"Kate? Why didnt you come to me earlier? that must have been hell" he deadplanned

Kate whimpered and said "things havnt really been great between us lately and i know its my fault...i was afraid you'd be mad at me. could we not talk about this now though? i cant...i just cant" she said as another chill wracked her body.

Jack nodded and sighed. "I take it your migraine medication ran out?"

Kate winced "Jack, i havnt had the meds since we crashed on this hell hole. i never found it"

"So this is the first one you've had since?" Jack asked

"No, but they wernt as bad and a couple of advils from Sawyer took the edge off" she managed to get out as her chills got stronger

Jack looked down at her and instantly became more concerned. She was shaking harder than before. As he reached out to feel her temperature he felt she was ice cold. Jack shot up from the cot and pulled a couple blankets over her and tucked her in tightly. just as he was about to get up to go look for somthing he could give her Kate weakly grabbed his hand "Jack...It hurts, Please...Make it stop" Jacks heart broke a little and kneeled down "Shh Hang on okay? Im going to try to find somthing to give you and then we can..." wait a minute he thought, the chills and temperature wernt from her migraine. "KATE?!" he said softly but sternly.

"kate? just how many advils did you take?!" Kate moaned but he caught the number 12. jack groaned inwardly and stroked her hair. "why kate why?" he whispered. "why couldnt you just come to me sooner?"

Kate whimpered "im sorry Jack...sorry, i just wanted the pain to go away. it was too much"

"shhh its okay, im not mad. just sit tight for a minute, i have to get a few things and take a look at you before i give you anything." He said gently. Kate nodded slightly and he went to retrieve his tools.

A couple minutes later Jack came back with a small flashlight, a stethescope and a bottle of water. kate opened her eyes as she heard him enter and smiled slightly. Jack noticed and asked "what?"

"who travels with a stethescope?" she asked.

Jack chuckled "how do you know what its called? and i do actually, you never know. plus these babies are expensive."

He once again sat down on the edge and he had a sorry expression on his face. "Kate, im sorry, this is going to hurt but i have to see." kate looked up at him with confused eyes "I have to look at your pupils..."

kate groaned in protest but nodded. jack gently opened one of her eyes with his fingers and shined the light into them. Kate clutched his thigh and squeezed it hard as he checked the other one. After he was finished she whimpered. "Kate? are you okay?" She shook her head no and groaned. he gently eased her fingers off his thigh and leaned down and slid her blanket off. kate immediatly began shivering. "i need to listen to your breathing now okay? This gonna be a bit cold though." Kate nodded and flinched as he listened to her. After he was done he pulled the blankets on her again and said "Kate, honey. im sorry but i cant give you anything until that advils cleared your system or you could overdose."

"NO! Jack please...make it stop please!" she cried out and clutched his arm for support

"Shh come on, you can pull through this okay?" she was still shaking her head from side to side so jack gently cupped her cheeks to stall her movements. "Kate, look at me, Look at me" kate looked at him through hooded eyes "you can do this okay? i'll be right here with you, im not going anywhere got it?" kate nodded. Jack gently pulled her up from her laying position and sat down behind her pulling her gently back against him. Kate relaxed slightly at the sound of his heartbeat and sighed as jack began to rub gentle circles ove her temples. "Shh everything is okay. your going to be fine okay?" he whispered into her ear while massaging her temples. Slowly he lowered her so her head was laying in his lap and covered her up with a blanket. Light came through the crevices of the caves as morning appeared. kate winced and turned her head into jacks thigh.

"My back hurts so bad Jack...so bad" She said so quietly he couldnt hear her.

"What? what did you say" he whispered

She whimpered and repeated a bit louder "My back, all the way up to my neck. it hurts so bad..."

Jack turned her over so she was lying on her stomach and began to massage her neck and shoulders. "better?" he whispered Kate nodded her head slightly. Jack continued to massage her neck and back and realized he hadnt heard a sound out of her for a while. he hoped she fell asleep. he stopped his ministrations on her back and she groaned. "has the pain gone down at all?"

"which one?"she asked

"either" he said

"my back and neck feels better, thanks." she whispered.

"Im going to go see if sun has anything in her garden that can help your head okay?" jack stated

"NO! you cant...you cant leave me here...its so bad Jack..." He shook her head violently

"KATE! stop...shhh im not going anywhere but stop moving so fast, youre only making your head worse." He gently told her

Just as he was about to say somthing Charlie walked in "what the bloody hell is wrong with her?" he cried out

"She has a migraine, listen i need you to go to sun and ask her if she has anything okay?" jack asked

Charlie nodded and ran out as fast as he could.

about 20 minutes later Charlie came back in and handed him somthing. Jack looked at it and chuckled a little. '_peppermint and eucalyptus' he thought, why didnt i think of that?_

He slowly stood up and tround up the plants and applied some to her head and told her to inhale some of the soothing scent. After doing this a few times kate began to feel a little better.

"thank you" she whispered

jack smiled and continued rubbing the oil on her head. Kate stopped him and made some room for him on the cot. "lay down for a while Jack, im sorry i kept you up all night. you must be exhausted"

Jack grinned and climbed under the blankets with her. Kate turned on her side so she was facing him and grabbed hold of one of his arms and draped it around her snuggling up to him. Jack smiled and they both fell into a deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was my FIRST Lost fanfic EVER. and i dont know whether i should continue it or not. and even if i did i have NO clue where it would be going. so yeah. please review and go easy i know its not great.


End file.
